Just the Beginning
by Olivia13
Summary: The Pretty little Liars gang are in playgroup. They are already making enemies and friends even at the age of three. Aria and Spencer are best friends. Alison and Hanna are cousins. Emily and Mona are friends. Toby is alone and Caleb is the new boy. Friendships start breaking and other are forming. Watch the Liars way before A took over their lives.


**Hi. This is my new story. I have not stopped writing the other one but have run out ideas and I had a new idea for this one. In this story it is the Pretty Little Liars when they are about 3 years old. The children go to playgroup and are almost ready to start school for when they turn four. In this story Aria and Spencer have known each other since birth and their Mum's and Aria and Spencer and best friends. Melissa goes to school. Hanna and Alison are cousins. Emily's Mum and Mona's Mum and Best friends but Mona and Emily are friends but they don't have that much in common. Toby is alone at the moment . In this chapter he will start to hang out with someone else that I have mentioned. Caleb is the new boy and his family have just come to Rosewood. Ezra goes to school and picks up his baby brother Wesley everyday from the playgroup.**

Aria's POV

Aria was walking to playgroup hand in hand with her best friend Spencer Hastings. They were talking about what they were going to do for their joint 4th birthday party. Even though it was three months away. They were still excited.

Aria looked behind her to see her Mum and Spencer's Mum talking about 'grownup stuff' as her and Spencer called it.

'Aria!' Spencer suddenly seemed eager to share her idea. 'We can have a Disney Princess party and invite everyone at playgroup to Florida!'

Aria liked it 'Yes! That is great idea' Aria suddenly stopped 'Can we meet Mickey Mouse!'

Veronica (Spencer's Mum) heard the idea and for what it felt like the 10th time that day she had to say 'Too expensive girls.'

'Aria. Sensible ideas!' Aria's Mum felt like her daughter did not think about reality. But after all she was three.

Spencer and Aria were only three and did not understand how much it would cost to take 13 kids, some who were too young to go on a plane, to Florida.

Aria heard Spencer's Mum talk to her Mum.

'How is baby Mike?' Veronica asked.

'Good. He can say a couple of things now. He is going to join playgroup soon though so both me and Byron can go back to work full time.'

As the girls arrived at playgroup Aria said goodbye to her Mum and then her and Spencer went and sat on the floor ready to start. Their Mums had to start work quite early so they were always the first ones there.

Aria was trying to keep up with Spencer as she was extremely clever and was thinking up of some amazing ideas for their birthday while Aria was almost there with one.

Aria suddenly had an idea 'For our birthday we could have a playgroup disco with lights and sweets and chocolate!'

The girls looked at each other in awe. It was perfect.

'Well done Aria!' Spencer was glad that they could now properly plan their disco.

Aria felt very proud as she hardly ever came up with the good ideas.

Just then two more girls arrived at playgroup. They were called Alison and Hanna. They were cousins and their Dads were brothers. Aria could hardly tell the difference between them. They both had golden blonde hair with light curls. You could only tell them apart by their personalities. Ali was bossy but still really nice and liked to be the leader while Hanna was very girly and liked to talk a lot.

Ali and Hanna sat down on the other side of the 'carpet space' where they sat and did games in playgroup.

Hanna's POV

Hanna looked at Aria and Spencer.

'Ali' she whispered 'Can you tell the difference between Aria and Spencer'

Ali laughed 'Of course! Aria has darker hair than Spencer's and Spencer is taller.'

Ali wanted to be a model when she was older so she noticed what people were wearing and what differences they had to other people.

The girls both loved gossiping.

'Ali. Did you know that there is a new boy in today.'

'No. How did you find out.' Ali did not hear of this news.

'I heard my mummy talk to your mummy and that is what they were talking about.'

'Oh' Ali was not very good with new people.

Emily's POV

15 minutes later Emily arrived with Mona. Their Mums had met when they were really young.

'I hope we will be invited to this disco!' Mona seemed excited.

'What disco?' Emily was confused.

'Didn't you hear silly?! Aria and Spencer's!' Mona was the boss out of the two girls.

Emily looked at Aria and Spencer and then at Hanna and Ali. Everybody in their playgroup was in couples. Except for Toby that was.

Toby had nobody to play with and sat on his own. But he looked amused with his own company. Emily still felt sorry for him.

'Hey Mona. Can we ask Toby if he wants to sit with us. He looks lonely.' Emily said.

'Don't worry about it. He will make friends with the new boy.' Mona answered.

A boy and his Mum came rushing in with a baby.

'Sorry we are late!' Mrs Fitzgerald was dressed in expensive clothes and carelessly handed over her baby son called Wesley to Miss Taylor the playgroup teacher.

Emily wondered why they were always running so late. Poor baby Wesley did not know what was happening as he was passed from one adult to another.

Mrs Fitzgerald looked at the older boy and grabbed his wrist. 'Come along Ezra! We don't want you to be too late.'

Ezra was a few years older than the rest of them and went to school. He had dark curly hair and Emily could tell that he hated to be bossed around.

After they had left The group had a few more children arrive.

They finally all sat down and they were told that they were going to be introduced to the new boy.

Miss Taylor bought forward a boy with longer light brown hair.

'Everyone I would like to introduce you to Caleb' Miss Taylor smiled and looked around for someone he could sit with.

'Why don't you go sit with Toby for now. Or you can sit with Hanna and Alison. What do you want?' Miss Taylor was trying to get Caleb friends.

Caleb pointed to a spot on the floor next to nobody.

He then went to sit in it. Emily sighed maybe Toby could make friends with Caleb.

Toby's POV

Toby saw Emily looking at him. He wished everybody wouldn't. He thought he was fine on his own.

Miss Taylor said 'Would anybody like to say something to the rest of the group?'

Aria and Spencer eagerly put up their hands.

As they walked up to the front Aria got nervous so Spencer told the group the exciting news.

'For our birthday we are going to have a disco here with sweets and chocolate. Please can you all come?!'

Miss Taylor spoke to the girls 'Have you mums agreed on this?'

Aria looked helplessly at Spencer.

'Yes!' Spencer just hoped that their mums would say yes now that she had said it.

'Please can you all come?' Aria said timidly

Toby liked the idea of sweets and chocolate and eagerly nodded his head. As did the rest of the group.

 **I know that was short but it was just the introduction. I promise that more will happen in the next chapter. I have sorted out that Toby is going to start hanging out with one of the pairs and so it Caleb. One pair is going to have an argument...**

 **In this story they are going to start school in a few chapters. Please review so I know that people are liking it. This is a tester for the whole story so if I get follows, favourites and reviews I know that the idea is good. Please tell me if you have any ideas. By the way the kids are very clever three year olds.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
